


Good Night

by EraceDraw



Category: Adventure Time, ship - Fandom
Genre: Couple, F/M, Fluff, I write short Oneshots, Late at Night, Oneshot, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraceDraw/pseuds/EraceDraw
Summary: Lumpy space princess is spending the night at Lemongrab’s kingdom.
Relationships: Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess, Lemonspace, Lumpygrab
Kudos: 16
Collections: Random Lumpygrab Oneshots collection





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! We living in 2020 Now!

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight Lems,” Lumpy space princess floated towards Lemongrab and kissed him on the cheek. Causing him to blush slightly.

“Yes, course my dear it’s no inconvenience at all,” he tried sounding as composed as much as possible. Oh, how her touch affects him so much. 

He was always nervous when LSP stayed at his kingdom. What if he did something wrong and caused her to hate him and leave... 

“Um, why do you look so sad?” She put her hand on the side of his lemon cheek. 

So soft and warm.

“I’m alright, there’s no need to cause a fuss dear,” he said and kissed her hand. LSP looked out a window and noticed the beautiful stars in the sky. 

“It’s getting late... we should go to sleep,” she said before dragging him to bed. 

They laid down and LSP scooted herself closer to Lemongrab. 

“Good night, Lems.”

“Pleasant dreams, my dear.”

He kissed her goodnight and waited till she fell asleep before closing his eyes and letting slumber consume him.


End file.
